Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to water vessels and, in particular to a ramp section for a collapsible floating bridge or ferry, comparing two inner single part and two outer two part, float elements, the inner float elements being connected by joints to pivot about a longitudinal center axis and each outer float element being connected with an outer side of an inner float element.
Through German Pat. No. 30 45 472, equipping floating bridges or ferries with a foldable or collapsible ramp section is known. A ramp section of this kind consists of inner float elements which are foldable about their longitudinal center axis by means of joints. The outer float elements are fastened to the inner float elements by bolts. A disadvantage of this ramp section is to be seen in that the joints between the inner float elements rest on the ground on the shore side, so that for moored ramps they must have sand bags or squared timber placed under them to be protected from damage by resting on the firmed ground.